


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Librarycat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarycat/pseuds/Librarycat
Summary: I don’t own any of the characters of once upon a time just borrowing them.That time Emma got drunk at the Rabbit Hole and the Mayor took her home. Oh and later some karaoke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I’m posting it with some trepidation but I’m hopeful there is at least some enjoyment. Let me know? Please be gentle.

Regina spotted Emma as soon as she entered the rabbit hole she was standing atop the bar in her usual jeans, boots and tank top and pouring shots into people's mouths as she wiggled her hips and shook a cocktail shaker. Regina stared for a moment before the bar owner sidled up to her and interrupted “ Emma is really drunk and I need to close up he said nervously. “leave this to me” Regina replied.

“Miss Swan get down from there” Regina said in her best regal voice.  
“Oh hey Regina come join me in some shots” Emma slurred before downing some more tequila.  
“No dear you are drunk now get down from there before you fall down”  
“Aww you spoilsport” Emma replied but still it was Regina asking so she started to do as she asked and almost fell. Regina grabbed her around the waist to steady her.  
“Let's go I will drive you home Miss Swan” the remaining bar patrons booed at this as they had been enjoying the show but Regina glared at them till they quieted down.  
Once outside Regina discovered that Emma was so drunk she couldn't walk without her aid as the fresh air hit her.  
“Why did you get into this state Emma” Regina scolded.  
“Oh we're back to Emma huh? I like that better than Miss Swan, you know I hate that I always feel like I'm in trouble when you say that.”  
“That's because you usually are” Regina sassed.

 

When they got to the Benz Regina helped Emma into her seat even buckling her seatbelt for her. She got in the car but made no move to start the engine. “So do you want to tell me that that display was all about” she asked quietly

“I was just having a good time, you should try it sometime” Emma answered defensively.

“I know how to have a good time Miss Swan” 

“You don't ever want to just go out and be normal for a while and have fun? You should call me if you do we could have fun together” Emma was looking at the mayor wistfully with a tinge of something else. 

Choosing to ignore the look Emma was giving her as Regina couldn't quite interpret it she replied, “ yes I do like to let my hair down on occasion and sing in the karaoke”  
“ what songs?” “Songs from musicals mainly” Regina answered with a smile.  
“Wait! You sing?, sing for me Regina please, pretty please” Emma begged.

“No not tonight as you won't remember it” Regina trailed off as Emma was staring at her again. “What?” Regina asked “do I have something on my face” she glanced over at Emma and saw where she was looking “ or my breasts” she asked feeling her face go red.  
“You are so pretty Regina I can't help staring and your boobs are…” “STOP” Regina firmly said “ you are drunk and you won't remember” “ I will too I always remember how pretty you are” Emma said with that look on her face again. Regina just shook her head and started the car. 

When they reached Emma's house Regina went to help Emma out of the car to her front door, she helped her find her keys and put them in the lock, Emma turned to her before opening the door. “ thank you Regina the rabbit hole does karaoke on Saturdays let’s go next week please…” Faced by the puppy dog look Emma shared with their son Regina gave in. “Oh okay then” 

“It's a date, pick you up at 8” Emma said smiling and Regina rolled her eyes..but as she got in the car to drive home she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of a date with Emma. 

Emma woke the next day to a pounding headache and a dry mouth, she poured a glass of water and frantically tried to think of what happened the night before but her mind was a blank, she remember being at the rabbit hole but not how she got home. Vowing not to do that again soon if ever she shrugged and headed to be shower. 

At the Mayors mansion Regina stared at her phone wondering if she should text Emma or wait for a text from the blonde, when she didn't hear anything all day she decided that Emma was embarrassed and didn't want to face her teasing.

The week was fairly busy in Storybrooke the Mayor had meeting after meeting and no time to think of the enticing blonde and their date. Emma's week was taken up but chasing the lost boys all over town after they smashed some shop windows and then writing up the paperwork.

Finally Saturday arrived and Regina headed out filled with excitement about the day and night ahead. After waxing, a manicure, pedicure and a haircut the mayor felt as if she was ready for anything, she even went shopping and bought a gorgeous blue dress and jacket. After a simple salad dinner Regina got ready as 8pm neared and the butterflies started in her stomach she really hoped Emma would be on time. I wonder what Emma will be wearing Regina mused picturing her in a dress or a pant suit and even in jeans and a tank top, shaking her head to clear away her daydreams she realised it was 8 o'clock and looked towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Across town at her house Emma was lounging around in her pyjamas eating popcorn. 

She smiled ruefully as she thought of the difference a week makes, this time the week before she was well on her way to being very drunk, she still didn't remember much of the end of the night, but she had a vague thought that maybe Regina had been there she dismissed this as wishful thinking as the idea of Regina in the rabbit hole was laughable, flicking through Netflix she settled in to watch Orphan Black. 

By 8.30pm Regina was pacing her hallway thinking of inventive things to threaten Emma with for being late, by 9pm she had a death grip on her phone as she argued with herself over whether to call and yell at the blonde. 

When the clock struck 10pm she slumped on the the couch realising she had been stood up, crying silent tears she could hear her mother in her head mocking her for ever thinking she could be good enough for the saviour. She got up shakily and slowly made her way to the stairs.

After crying herself to sleep and baking up a storm on Sunday as a distraction from her thoughts, Regina was ready with her regal bearing back in place by the time it was Monday. She walked into grannies heels clicking on the floor announcing her presence to all, by the time reached the counter ruby was already pouring her coffee, as she took her first sip she froze when she heard “ hot chocolate with cinnamon and a bearclaw to go Rubes” 

Glancing behind her Regina saw Emma in her normal work attire of jeans and the hideous leather jacket “ Good morning Regina” Emma said grinning at her as if nothing had happened. “ Miss Swan” Regina said with a voice like ice. “Woah why the Miss Swan?” Emma asked giving Regina her best puppy dog look. 

Regina shook her head “ nothing Miss Swan if you'll excuse me I have to get to work” with that Regina rose from her stool and walked away quickly her heels tapping sharply as Emma looked on bewildered.

Closing her office door with a slam Regina stalked over to her desk and slapped her purse down. How dare she act like she didn't do anything wrong Regina thought as her eyes filled with tears of anger when she thought of her humiliation. “She's laughing at me. Well NO more” the mayor said aloud. “ I don't need her as a friend or..she paused as she realised what she had been about to say. “ oh to hell with it” Regina snarled as she conjured a fireball and incinerated one of the office chairs.

Emma tried to eat her bear claw but her stomach was in knots at the thought that Regina was angry at her. As Ruby approached the counter she placed a hand on her arm “do you know what's wrong with Regina” ruby shrugged “ nope but you better figure it out soon cos she looked ready to set fire to you” 

Later at the station and while out on patrol Emma wracked her brain as she tried to work out what she had done to upset the mayor, when she came up empty Emma decided she needed to ask her but her texts and calls to the mayor over the next few days went unanswered so eventually Emma headed over to the mayor’s office to talk to her in person. 

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Emma mentally prepared herself as she knocked and stormed into Regina’s office.

“Didn't anyone tell you to wait for a reply before barging in” the mayor said angrily. 

“I didn't think you would let me in if you knew I was here by the way you've been avoiding me” Emma replied 

“ I don't have the time nor the inclination to listen to you today Miss Swan please leave” 

Fed up Emma heatedly replied “ No not until you tell me what's going on”  
“Oh you know Miss Swan”  
“ No I don't, what have I done?” an exasperated Emma huffed.

Regina looked at her for a long time, she was confused as Emma appeared to genuinely not have a clue why she was upset, so when she replied she did so more quietly than before.

“ Saturday night ring any bells,something you forgot maybe? Why didn't you just call or text me if you changed your mind, to leave me sitting there ready to go out was just cruel” Regina willed herself not to cry as she remembered her humiliation. 

Emma was confused “Saturday night? Did we make plans, I don't remember, where were we going?” Seeing the perplexed look on Emma's face Regina took pity on her. “ we made plans to go to the rabbit hole for the karaoke when I picked you up the other week, but you were very drunk”

Emma's worried expression cleared “ I thought you were there but I dismissed it as a crazy idea that you would ever enter the rabbit hole. I'm really sorry Regina I honestly don't remember and I hate myself for leaving you hanging like that” 

Regina nodded not quite trusting herself to speak yet.

“ Can we try again this week? I'd love you hear you sing” Emma asked shyly.

Chocolate orbs met sparkling emerald as Regina raised her gaze, reassured by see sincerity in Emma's eyes she replied firmly “Alright, but I swear if you stand me up again I will fireball you” 

“That will never happen I promise, see you at 8pm on Saturday? “ 

“Works for me” Regina answered with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s preparation time and date night

By Friday Emma and Regina were both nervous and excited for the next day. So when Regina literally bumped into snow as she answered a text from Emma she automatically apologised before even glancing up. When she finally did her face froze and she stuttered a hello.

“ Hi Regina I'm glad we ran into each other” Regina raised an eyebrow. “ oh you know what I mean” snow grinned. “ I wanted to say thank you for giving Emma a second chance”

At this Regina’s eyebrows shot up to the top of her head. “What?” 

“Well Emma messed up but she's excited for tomorrow although for things to progress you might have to take the initiative” snow carefully replied.

Regina looked on stunned opening and closing her mouth like a fish. “What are you talking about Snow?!” She asked with a wavering voice before clearing her throat. 

“ I'm talking about making the first move Regina it will need to be you who makes it, Emma hides it with bravado but she's scared and fearful of rejection. She likes you though like, likes you” Snow confided. 

Hearing this gave Regina confidence “ what do you suggest I do Snow pull her hair and run away?” Regina said with a smirk.

“Oh I believe that's up to you Regina I don't want to know how you plan to seduce my daughter” Snow sassed back before walking away having finally left Regina speechless. 

On Saturday Regina and Emma both woke early, Emma deciding it was too early rolled over and went back to sleep. 

Regina rose had a shower and uncharacteristically burned the toast she was making for Henry. After giving herself a stern talking to she decided this was the only case of nerves she was allowed that day. 

Once Henry left for his sleepover at Nicholas house Regina began looking through her clothes nothing seemed right for the rabbit hole and she had returned the blue dress and jacket. It wasn't until she came across a pair of leather pants that she knew made her ass look amazing that Regina smirked and said “ perfect” pairing them with a red, figure-hugging blouse, she knew this combination was the one. 

Emma threw down her last dress “None of these are right I can't believe I'm saying this but I have nothing to wear”   
“Wear what you're comfortable in” Snow replied having popped over after Emma's frantic text about picking an outfit. 

Emma sighed and picked up her favourite skinny jeans, seeing the blouse she *borrowed* from Regina, she smiled “perfect” Emma and snow said together. Finishing curling her hair Emma left and walked over to Mifflin Street. 

When Regina opened the door to her Emma's jaw dropped. 

“Do close your mouth Miss Swan” “Regina you look amazing” they said at the same time. 

Turning to grab her purse Regina caught Emma staring at her ass as she turned back around to leave. Emma winced knowing she had been caught. Regina smirked knowing in that moment these pants were definitely the right call. 

Arriving at the rabbit hole Emma yelled over the music that she would get drinks and Regina should try to get a booth. As Regina approached the booths a couple hurriedly left freeing one up. Regina smirked, her reputation working in her favour for once.

Reaching out to hand Regina her drink Emma's fingers touched Regina’s and they both felt it. Emma's face flushed and Regina smiled. Drinking steadily they watched other people sing and dance, as talking was near impossible they settled for sharing longing glances and smiles. Eventually Regina managed to convey she was going to the bathroom, freshening her make-up Regina decided it was time to make her move. 

Approaching the booth after talking to the dj, Regina caught sight of Emma's surprised expression, leaning in and pressing her mouth against her ear she said “ yes I am going to sing as promised Emma and I hope you will listen carefully”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Regina was about to sing...let’s go back to the rabbit hole.

When the dj called out Regina Mills suddenly there was utter silence in the bar as everyone turned in shock and stared at the mayor. Regina stood and made her way to the stage her head high and a strut to her walk. Taking the microphone she took a breath as the music started before launching into the song.

“I wasn't jealous before we met.”  
“Now every woman I see is a potential threat”  
“And I'm possessive it isn't nice”

Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina, even as her sultry voice made her squirm, she glanced around and saw that everyone else was as spellbound as she was. 

As she reached the chorus Regina stalked towards her swaying her hips, Emma gulped feeling like the prey to Regina's panther like gaze and movements. 

“Don't go wasting your emotion”  
“Lay all your love on me”

Emma's mouth was dry as she watched the queen take her hand and pull her to her feet, before placing her hand on Emma's hip and pulling their bodies flush against each other while still swaying her hips seductively against Emma's own. 

Stalking around behind her Regina kept singing as she ground her ass into Emma's from behind, slowly turning Emma around to face her she placed her hand on the back of her neck bringing their heads together.

As the song ended their lips were so close that Emma closed her eyes for a second to consider what to do, emerald eyes snapped open quickly though as she felt Regina's lips press against her own, as she slowly and gently kissed the blonde, soon Emma felt Regina's tongue lick over her bottom lip and accepted it into her mouth, things were growing ever more heated until someone wolf whistled reminding them they were in public, both women were a little breathless as they broke apart. 

Emma spoke first “ do you want to get out of here?” “Let's go” Regina answered before taking Emma's hand and starting for the door.

Once outside in the quiet neither quite knew what to say as they walked, both of them lost in thought. Coming upon the mayor’s house first, Regina looked at Emma and that was enough to start the fire between them anew.

They only made it as far as the study before their lips connected again passionately and all was a blur of mouths and hands, touching, groping each other's bodies.  
As Regina started to unbutton Emma's blouse she paused to look at the blonde to make sure she wanted this. As if in answer Emma caught her lips again in a heated kiss. 

When Emma's breasts were fully revealed Regina looked down at them in wonder before pushing Emma onto the couch massaging and tweaking her rapidly hardening nipples stopping only to unzip and pull off Emma's jeans until she was finally bare before her.

“So beautiful” she huskily stated  
Emma blushed and opened her mouth to speak but Regina placed a finger over her lips.

“No talking, you are gorgeous Emma Swan and I want you” Emma kissed Regina putting all her feelings into the kiss stealing the breath from both of them.

Regina broke the kiss, and began kissing and nibbling on Emma's neck and ear, as she slowly moved her hand down to the blondes slit, finding her very wet folds she quickly slid two fingers inside, sliding them in and out slowly before gradually picking up the pace when Emma urged her “harder please Regina, oh yes, keep going” Emma moaned and panted as the mayor began sucking on her hard nipples swirling her tongue around the peaks while still thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace until she started curling her fingers and circling Emma's clit with her thumb. Emma's walls tightened and she came hard with a scream.

Regina continued to slowly thrust her fingers in and out to prolong Emma's orgasm as long as she could, as Emma came down from her high Regina slipped her fingers out and sucked Emma's juices off them, moaning loudly and clenching her thighs together, seeing this Emma gathered herself together before flipping their positions so she was on top.

Impatience getting the better of her Emma quickly stripped Regina of her clothes, once she was naked, Emma drew back her eyes roving all over the brunettes beautiful body then she began to explore it with her lips and tongue before getting on her knees for her queen. 

Pulling Regina's legs gently to the edge of the couch she placed them over her shoulder before dipping her head and taking her first lick of the queens pussy, as she licked and sucked her clit Regina writhed above her pulling and tugging at her own nipples before echoing what Emma said earlier “I need more, Emma go inside me please” she rasped. 

Not needing to be asked twice Emma slipped her tongue inside Regina's tight hole and began thrusting it in and out while her fingers worked over the brunettes clit, Regina's hips bucked with abandon as she felt her walls clenching around Emma's tongue she came with a cry. Emma lapped up her cum until Regina pushed her head away from her sensitive clit.

Eventually when they had recovered Regina suggested they take themselves to her comfy bed and continue where they left off. Emma nodded and quickly followed her. The rest of the night was spent with moans and cries of passion and pleasure.

Stroking her cheek before kissing Emma awake the next morning Regina smiled as the blonde reached out and started playing with her hair before slowly opening her eyes. 

“Good morning beautiful”  
“Good morning sexy” Emma replied with a grin.  
“That was quite the night huh? From Abba to the couch, to the bed” Emma continued  
Regina answered her with a beaming smile “ I love Abba those songs were my first introduction to life here and Mamma Mia is so funny” she continued eyes bright and sparkling.

“I loved your singing and we should watch Mamma Mia together later, but I'm glad we made it to this bed, it's so comfortable I may never want to leave” Emma said with a smirk as she made a grab for Regina. 

“Well maybe that can be arranged hmm, where are your handcuffs dear?” Regina sassed before winking at the blonde and chuckling when she saw her eyes darken.

At the loft Snow started to smile as she read Henry's text, saying he had arrived at Emma's house after his sleepover, the next part of the text made her beam with happiness “ moms not here, mission accomplished”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. I started writing it when I was drunk and then had to finish. I am touched by the comments and the kudos it means a lot to me. I have always been nervous about posting anything but you all have been so kind. Special thanks to spooky who encouraged me to post it. 
> 
> Thats All till next time you lovely people.


End file.
